


Day 7 do you wanna build a snowman?

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jack and Dean - Freeform, Silly, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Dean shouldn't have let Jack watch that movie. Now Jack's ruining his peace.





	Day 7 do you wanna build a snowman?

   It was a beautiful December afternoon. The kind where you wanna stay all cozy in your bed all day, nice and warm, everything outside is hushed by the soft blanket of snow.. So peaceful. _Or it would be peaceful_ , Dean thought, _if Jack would leave me the frick alone_. 

   Jack was bored and restless and there was a ton of snow outside to just wreck. But it wouldn't be fun by himself. Everyone else was busy with one thing or another, so it fell to Dean to get pestered. Jack knocked on Dean's door, "hey, Dean! Are you up? It's really pretty outside, let's go play in the snow!"

   Dean rolled over with a grumble and peered at the clock.. 1pm. He was up all night though, making plans and wrapping gifts. "Jack, go away." He'd say and roll over to yawn as he burrowed in under the covers.

   Jack wasn't dissuaded so easily. He'd grin to himself and lean against the door, "Dean, do you wanna build a snowman?" He heard a snort from the other side of the door, it only encouraged him more, "Or ride our bike around the halls?"

   "Dude, I just wanna be lazy, come on." Dean griped and sat up in bed, only to hear more..

   "I think some company is overdue.. I've started talking to.. The pictures on the walls!" Not that they actually had pictures on the walls. Jack snickered, willing to bet Dean was sorry for letting him watch that movie. He'd press his lips against the crack in the door, letting out a muffled, "do you wanna build a snowman?" Only to have to door open nearly making him fall forward. Dean apparently had let Jack carry on as he got up and got dressed.

   When Dean opened the door he'd rustle Jack's hair, "Okay brat, fine, lets go build a snowman."

   Jack laughed and finger combed his hair into some semblance of order as they walked down the hallway, "we should get some bikes, they'd be fun to ride around the halls here."

   "Yeah, that's not happening." Dean laughed and shoved Jack from behind in a playful way, "coffee first, then snowman." 


End file.
